1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cycloidal rotor and particularly to a cycloidal rotor that enables the blades to follow a non-circular orbit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of VTOL aircraft have been proposed, with helicopters being the most common type. However, helicopters have speed limitations, high power/fuel requirements compared to lift or thrust generated, limited range, are noisy, and require a tail rotor which takes up engine power while producing neither lift nor thrust, but rather a sideways force which the pilot must counteract. More recently, the potential of aircraft employing cycloidal rotor is increasingly being recognized. Most aircraft have differing requirements in terms of lift and thrust depending on the stage of flight. For VTOL and STOL aircraft in particular it is desirable to have a high lift to thrust ratio for takeoff. Cycloidal rotors have the ability to change the lift to thrust ratio by changing the angle of attack of the blades as they rotate. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,265,827 and 6,932,296 describe examples of prior art incorporating a cycloidal rotor.
Known cycloidal rotors have the blades rotating in a circular orbit. Accordingly, the period in each revolution during which the blade can produce the desired aerodynamic effect and the kinds of aerodynamic effects that can be produced, are limited by the circular geometry of the orbit and only two available degrees of movement; rotational around the central axis and rotational blade pitch.
Cycloidal rotors can be used for various other applications including providing propulsion for various types of vehicles, aircraft, watercraft, or for moving air, as for a fan. It can be seen that it would be desirable to be able to provide a higher ratio of either lift or thrust under different flight conditions, and/or to provide increased efficiency for lift and thrust generation in flight, propulsion, and other applications. Furthermore, increased manoeuverability, ability to move sideways as well as a greater ability to adjust assuring a lessened susceptibility to gusts of wind and other changes in the operating environment are desirable.